mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronny Markes vs. Aaron Simpson
The fight was the UFC middleweight debut of Ronny Markes. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled early. Markes pressed in landing a right hand and worked a double. Four thirty. Simpson stuffed it to the clinch. Four fifteen. The ref wanted action. Markes kneed the thigh. Four minutes. Markes kneed the thigh. He kneed the leg. Markes stuffed a trip. Simpson's corner wanted another try. The ref broke them up. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Markes landed a leg kick. Three minutes. They were showing a lot of respect for each other's wrestling here. Two thirty-five. Markes landed a pair of counter rights and another right. Markes landed a big leg kick and an inside kick. Two fifteen as Simpson landed a stiff jab. Simpson dropped Markes with a big right uppercut, pounced with four rights, three rights, three more. Two minutes. Markes regained guard eating a big left and two rights. A right elbow. Another. Simpson defended a triangle landing two rights. One thirty-five remaining. One fifteen. Simpson was standing over Markes. He let him up. One minute, Markes was still a little wobbly here. Markes landed a left hook and a right hand. Thirty-five as they exchanged, Markes landed a right hand and stuffed a trip as they clinched. Fifteen. Simpson kneed the leg and landed a left elbow inside. The first round ended. 10-9 Simpson but close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Markes landed a big leg kick and ate a counter right as Markes landed another hard leg kick. Four thirty-five. Simpson's leg was seriously welted. They clinched. Four fifteen. Simpson kneed the leg and again. He landed a left hand inside. They broke away with four minutes. Markes landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. They exchanged. Markes landed an elbow, stuffed a single to the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Markes stuffed a trip. They broke. Markes blocked a high kick. They cinched, Markes stuffed a single. "Single-leg!" Markes stuffed a trip. Markes kneed the body. Two fifteen. Markes kneed the leg. He kneed the body. Two minutes. Simpson kneed the thigh twice. Markes landed a short flush right elbow inside there. One thirty. Markes got a beautiful trip to half-guard, very nice. One fifteen. The crowd was booing as no one did anything. Markes landed five right elbows to the left thigh of Simpson. More boos. Markes landed a left elbow and another. A big left hand. Thirty-five. Simpson stood defending a single. Simpson stuffed it to the clinch pretty nicely. Markes kneed the body. Fifteen. Markes kneed the leg. And the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Markes but close. Close fight overall. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Simpson kneed the body and broke. Markes was stalking. Simpson landed a right uppercut. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes as Markes landed a hard inside kick. "Keep your hands up!" They clinched again. Markes showed the ten pounds he had on Simpson, he was stronger. Three thirty-five. Markes landed a foot stomp and another. The ref wanted work. Three fifteen as Markes kneed the leg amidst boos. The ref broke them up. They touched gloves. Three minutes. Simpson landed a one-two hook combo to the body there, Markes replied with a leg kick. Two thirty-five remaining. They clinched after an exchange. Two fifteen remaining. The crowd booed. The ref wanted work. The crowd booed. Markes listened to his corner landing three foot stomps, Simpson stuffed a trip. Two minutes. Markes kneed the thigh. The crowd booed. The ref broke them up with one thirty-five. Simpson landed a counter right there. Markes kneed the body hard. They're warming up. Markes stuffed a double nicely to the clinch, one fifteen. One minute. They broke. Simpson landed a right, ate a right and dropped. Markes had the back landing two rights. Simpson stood to the standing back. He landed a back elbow. Thirty-five. Markes kept that back. He turned for a double and got it there. Fifteen. Simpson stood to the clinch. Markes kneed the leg. The third round ended. 10-9 Markes. 29-28 Markes, I think. 29-28 Markes, 29-28 Simpson and 29-28 for split decision for... Markes. As I suspected. The crowd booed the decision or maybe the fight as a whole. Markes used his post-fight interview to ask Joe Silva if he could fight on the UFC in Brazil Sonnen vs. Silva 2 card.